


Gluttony

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambo has the biggest bag of candy ever and just watching him eat it makes Tsuna feel sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

Theme:Gluttony

Tsuna sighed as he watched Lambo just suck down the candies he had received. The child had just finished a huge bag of candy in 10 minutes, that normally would have taken 5 or 6 days. Tsuna felt completely disgusted just by watching. He could tell that the others in the room felt the same as their faces scrunched up in disgust. He was so happy when he saw the last 2 candies at the bottom of the bag. Finally the most disgusting thing he had ever seen would be finished. He breathed a sigh of relief when Lambo finished the last candy.

He was just about to continue on with the meeting when he saw Lambo pull another bag of candy out from who knows where. He sighed , "Lambo you can go."

Lambo looked up at Tsuna confused but happy, "Ok, then see you later Tsuna-Nii."

As the door closed everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he was gone. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "You need to clean this entire mansion and make sure that there is absolutely no sweets anywhere next time before we have a meeting otherwise someone is probably going to get sick watching that."

Gokudera nodded, "I agree, and if he doesn't stop at least a little bit then the little Glutton's going to get fat."

Everyone in the room nodded at the idea in agreement. it was something that they needed to do in order to keep their own appetites. Tsuna sighed, "Okay what is are next order of business then?"

With that decided on, and the little glutton having already left the room they continued on with their meeting. A few days later Tsuna could hear Lambo complaining about not being able to find anything to eat throughout the house.


End file.
